Life Left For Dead
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: When Ashley Capone finds herself traveling to Atlanta with her only companion Maddox in search for her Sister Anna. What will happen when her and her husky pup find a camp of survivors and one stubborn redneck? DarylxOC
1. So It Begins

"**WOO!**" I yell, going faster than 100 mph, drifting past abandoned cars and a few Geeks roaming through the abandoned highroads in my stolen yellow Chevrolet Camaro with a black strip going down the center of said muscle car, blasting Radioactive by Imagine Dragons through the headphones of my iPod with my dog Maddox, Maddie for short, in the passenger seat.

A city comes into sight as I slow down to a full stop. Taking out my headphones I motion Maddie to stay as I step out of my car onto the hard concrete that is the highway, arrow at the ready, taking one last glance at the gorgeous Siberian Husky before lightly kicking the driver side door with my foot. So this was Atlanta. My aunt use to tell my siblings and I about Atlanta, how lively the streets were, full of business men and women running for coffee before heading to their office. _'Its more deadly than lively now.'_ I think, chuckling to myself as I glance through my binoculars at the dozens of Geeks walking around.

Noticing its getting dark I figure its best not to go into the city tonight anyway and instead settle with moving the car to an open field far enough from the highway that Geeks won't spot it. _'They are pretty brain dead after all.'_ I remind myself, giggling while opening the passenger door to let Maddie step out to stretch her legs.

After getting back to the highway on foot and a few moments of searching the near cars for anything useful with Maddie on my heels, putting anything I found necessary in one of the many pockets on Maddox's dog vest with attached collar, I began to hear mumbling, with a slight jump I ready my bow and look around hurriedly.

_'Just because I can take 'em doesn't mean they don't scare the hell out of me.'_ I think to myself, not noticing anything out of the usual I take a second glance before looking towards a growling Maddie ready for a fight after sensing my tenseness and signaling her to follow me back towards our car. Stopping abruptly when it's heard again, sounding more clear this time, almost like another human. Looking back quickly and finding nothing, I remind myself aloud. "it's nothing, keep walking." But once again it's heard, from the backseat of an old looking police car, "This is Shane Walsh, does anyone copy?" I quickly run to the old car and instead of the expected human I find a Two Way.

picking up said Walkie Talkie from the floor behind the front seats thanking Zeus it was unlocked, they start to speak again, "I repeat, is anyone out there? There is other survivors, you are **not** alone." I sit there, staring at it for a moment, finding what words to say, it's been so long since I've spoken to another human, I can't blow this. "Anyone?" They repeat.

"Shane Walsh, this is Ashley Capone. I repeat, over." my heart is beating out of my chest as I wait a few moments to hear something, anything. **Please**. "Ashley. Where are you? Over."  
I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, they spoken. It wasn't my imagination. "Uh some highway, right outside Atlanta."

"It's a death-trap, don't go in."

"Tell me something I don't know, any other safe zones?"  
"No." My heart drops at his immediate bluntness. None?  
"Not that I know of." He finishes.  
I sit quietly for a moment, he said not that he knows of, but could there really be none? Was there really hope for everyone? What about my sister? Could she have found a safe place?  
"You there? Hello? Capone?" He says over the talkie, waking me up from my trance.  
"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm here Walsh."  
"Good. I need you to listen closely." I sit up straighter and glance at a guarding Maddie to my left, standing just outside the car I am now sitting in and looking for any danger coming our way.  
"About 50 miles west, there's a small mountain with rocks around the top, on that we have a camp. lots of us. About 26." I become excited at this, smiling bigger than I can ever remember doing.  
"Roger that! It's just me and Maddox here, you don't mind the company?"  
Static.

Pausing for a moment as my brain floods itself with more questions than it can handle, Just static? no reply? Did something happen to them? Can I trust them? Could Anna be with them? What if that whole conversation is just in my head? This could make someone crazy I'm sure.

Noticing the now darkened sky, I grab the Two Way that just might save our life and head back to the car, setting it on the dash of my car in case they start speaking again. Maddie jumping into the car before me through the drivers side, laying down in the passenger seat as I recline the drivers seat for the night, her head resting in my lap. thanking anything and everything for majorly tinted windows. _'these had to be illegal.'_ I thought before finally deciding, _'Well, only one way to find out about this camp nonsense. The moment I see a speckle of sun, we're going.'_


	2. Sorry For The Fright

It's been almost a week since I've started looking for this camp of ours. And waking up with a bang, was not exactly how I planned my morning. But good as any, I suppose. Now when I say bang, I mean bang. To the head. With the butt of a gun. All because I forgot to lock the car before sleeping, on the same night some insane person decided to break into my car and kidnap me.

Taking note of the loud buzzing in my ears, wincing as I open my eyes to the glaring sun warming my being to the inner core, staring towards the sky momentarily while my hazel eyes adjust to the blaring light and I wrap my mind around the major headache distracting me from anything and everything that could possibly be happening around me and the fact that my wrists and ankles are tightly tied with thick grey rope.

After my moment of upcoming and remembering that I am, in fact, inside the horror that is a zombie apocalypse, I glance around, subconsciously noting my surroundings. I'm laying on the hard, dirt filled ground with the oh-so-familiar green forestry surrounding my being, taking notice to the wetness of my clothes and what I assume to be the causing of my hair to stick to my overly pale forehead.

Quickly glancing towards my upper left when I spot slight movement as if the object had fidgeted with haste, with my eyes quick to adjust to the change of lighting, spotting a elderly looking geek with his arms and jaw ripped off and a rope tying his neck to the middle of a thin tree, '_a pet?'_ I question to myself. '_I've heard of people lockin' up the Geeks and using them as security measures but never thought to do it myself. Too disgusting.'_

-is names Phil." Jumping at the sudden voice, I quickly push myself up to a sitting position and go to swing my legs under the man's feet when he had suddenly appeared before me and sat on top of my legs, stopping them from any movement. '_Damn heavy people.' _I curse to myself.

"Sorry for the fright darlin'." he chuckles as I glare at him, taking note of his characteristics and his gruff southern accent.

Short dark grey hair, like he had just pulled out a rusty pair of scissors and started chopping at random pieces till they lay only atop his head, ocean blue eyes and a unshaven muscular facial structure with slight facial stubble. Mid 40's. '_Huh, not bad.' _I think smugly to myself.

"At least buy me a drink first." I say smirking after a moment of silence, I don't like silence, never have.

"Wha- Oh, you're the funny type." He chuckles once again, realizing that I was implying him still placed on my lap.

As he gets up I take notice to his muscular frame and tall stature, possibly 6'3, easily towering my height of 5'7'.

"Sorry no drinks today girly, I used the last of it to wake your lazy ass up." he says glancing over his shoulder.

"Well that was a waste, why didn't ya' just hit me again with that handy gun of yours?"

"Oh yeah, that." He ponders for a moment. "I'll be blunt."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I reply smoothly.

"I want your supplies." He pauses. "And your dog."

I stare at him awestruck. Sure my supplies, but Maddox? "Go to hell." I reply, finally finding my voice.

"Already there." He turns to face me. "Where you hiding the mutt?"

"For your safety? Best pray she's dead." I lock eyes with him, right when he sends a fist towards me, an intense feeling in my nose throbbing from the impact. Just as a growl is heard from the distance and a Siberian husky descends from the bushes about 5 feet away, quickly charging towards the man, his eyes full of shock and fright. Watching amused and slightly grossed out as she bites into his arm and angrily rips till it dislocates his shoulder.

I shout her name hurriedly as he falls to the floor, crying in pain. "Maddox! Come on babe untie me." I speak as she runs towards me and quickly bites through the ropes. I find my balance a moment after standing, looking around once more, making sure there is nothing that belongs to me. _'I really should remember to lock the car at night.'_ I think to myself, before glancing to my right to see Maddox staring back at me. "After you." I say, smiling as I move my arms in the direction our car is, stopping on the way to bend down in front of the man holding his bleeding arm, "Sorry for the fright _darlin'_." I giggle mockingly before following my dog, feeling said man glare daggers in my back as he mumbled "This isn't over."


	3. Black Out

"Oh shit!" I shout looking up from changing the song on my iPod as I slide the car sideways past a Geek that was roaming straight in front of the car. Sighing I gaze at the geek staring back at the car as the car continues sideways past him as if in slow motion. Relaxing my shoulders, I take deep breaths in and out with both hands squeezing tightly to the black leather steering wheel, trying to calm my nerves. '_Completely forgot about those panic attacks I use to have._' I almost smile at the thought of how those seemed to be the worst things in the world back then. But just as a smile starts to break my serious exterior I feel lighter, as if I'm floating. My eyes widen and mouth goes agape as I look to the drivers side window to my left and I see that I am no longer grounded. Glancing around hurriedly I look to the passenger window to see a grey concrete street divider pushing us from the ground. Gasping I look to Maddox in the passenger seat staring back at me with the same scared expression, whimpering quietly as if she was just caught sneaking food off the table. I quickly reach around her and cocoon her with my body, protecting her head with my own.

**Crash.**

_Then black._

-o-o-

"Ah dear gods." I moan, moving my hand to cover my eyes from the beaming sunset. _Sunset?_ I quickly open my eyes and turn my head towards the glaring sun, almost mocking me with its light. I'm quick to ignore the whiplash that came to settle in my neck and the banging of my head when I notice the absence of my husky pup. "Maddie?" I roughly whisper to my right, my throat sore from the lack of speaking, dehydration and who knows what else. "Maddox!" I speak again, sounding a bit stronger then before.

_'please be somewhere close. Just playing in a pond or something. Please Maddie please.'_

As I feel my eyes get foggy I'm quick to push any negative thoughts away._ 'Shes fine, she can take care of herself.'_ I remind myself though not fully believing it. I look straight forward for a moment in thought. Before I realize exactly what situation I'm currently in. I'm laying on my back with a few small window shards in my arms and legs, what was once the front window is completely shattered before me with the sky looking like the only normal thing in sight, with its purple, pink, orange and red hues glowing in the darkening sky. It's the most serene thing I've seen in what felt like lifetimes, it felt peaceful, almost. At least until the growling was heard from the forestry to my left. Growling to myself I slowly lift myself up to a sitting position, wincing at the stinging of the wounds as I start to pull the smaller ones out and toss them nonchalantly around my being.

_'I should get out of here, the sound probably caught their attention.'_ I think casually to myself, pulling myself out of the use to be front window while trying to avoid the broken pieces of glass still attached to the frame of the car. Taking note of where the car is, off the beaten track in the trees surrounding the road, I start looking around and inside the broken and beaten Camaro for things to take with me. I find my "To-Go bag" as I liked to call it hiding in the backseat squashed between the now ajar drivers seat and the three-seater in the back. It has everything I need to last me about a week, bandages, water bottles, protein bars, two sets of clothes and an extra leash and some dog food for Maddox. I pause at this and look around the scene before me, an abandoned highway about 30 feet ahead with a few abandoned cars scattered around. Sighing when I realize she's no where in sight I grab the rope out of the backseat near another bag I'm not taking with me and head deeper into the forest.

Taking in all the trees I finally find a decent one to sleep on. Climbing as far as I could without making my wounds unbearable, I lay my legs out, tie my waist to the tree trunk and take a moment to breathe before getting into my bag to tend to my wounds. Water bottle to cleanse and bandages to wrap them. It'll have to do. I spend the rest of the night focusing on my wounds, only daring to look at the growing amount of geeks below me once I've finished, drifting off into a uncomfortable sleep as I watch them growl and snare at me.

-o-o-

_'Anna! Anna where are you?!' I scream to my older sister while running through the ransacked grocery isles, shooting a Geek in the process. 'Run Ashley! We can't hold them off for long!' My sister yells from across the convenient store we were raiding for supplies, 'I can't leave you guys! Not like this!' I shout back, trying to make my way towards my sister and her boyfriend near the entrance, resting my Recurve bow on my back as I grab an arrow from my quiver to stab a few Geeks running towards me in the eyes. 'You have to go! Get that medicine to Alex! Go now!' Max shouts hurriedly, running behind Anna to block a 'Biter' as he and my sister called them, from getting my sister in the back, slicing it down with his sword in the process. After watching him I realized what he had said. _

_Alex. My older brother. He had gotten deathly sick about a week ago, we've been ransacking every place in sight hoping to find medicine that would help, unfortunately most of them have expired since the outbreak. But we found some here and when I did I got so excited I shouted too loudly in celebration which caused the Geeks to show up and break the glass doors at the entrance which caused the fire alarm to go off._

_Coming out of thought I see endless amounts of Geeks coming from the streets into the building, my sister looked at me for a moment, letting me read her eyes like she hated so much. Determination, sadness, anger, fear. I finally understood what she was trying to say. She thought this was it. Where her life in this living hell ends. And she didn't want me here to see it. "Promise me you'll be okay." I say throwing a dagger at a Geek that was going towards Max. With a nod in thanks, he looks to Anna as she speaks a hopeless, 'I promise-' she chokes out, Max finishes 'If we live, meet us in Atlanta. It's safe there." With a final glance and nod I take off towards our car where Alex was resting after endless nights of protesting that he could still help._

_Opening the back driver side door I speak too quickly to even understand myself, 'we gotta get moving, hurry up and take this!' After a moment of quiet grunting I lean deeper into the car and hold to medication up, 'Alex this isn't funny we gotta go come on!' As the grunting grows louder and he opens his eyes, I notice a silvery black has taken over the use to be bright green. a look of realization crosses my face shaky hand reaches my lips and tears start to spill from my eyes as I realize that this is no longer my brother. "Run." is the only thing that came to mind. __pulling my dead weight off my knees that was resting on the edge of the backseat, I run. I just keep running._

_Till a thought comes to mind and I slow down to a stop in an ally-way that leads to a forest. pushing my chest to the side of a building surrounding the ally, I shakily reach behind me for my bow. 'We were too late. I love you so much Alex, I'm so sorry.' Trying to blink the tears fogging up my vision I ready an arrow. Staring for a moment as my brothers corpse attempts to clumsily get out of the car, taking a deep breath I release the bow string, taking off into the ally before even knowing if I hit the target. I couldn't watch that._

-o-o-

**_Foggy. Shaking. Sweating. Pain._**

"Hey blondie!" I hear being ruffly shouted in a thick southern accent in the slight distance.

Slowly opening my eyes, they meet with a pair of brown ones. Grunting I whine, "five more minutes." And turn over into the dirt. _Dirt?_ Quick to open my eyes, now fully aware, I notice I am in fact on the dirt, at the bottom of a tree. I turn to the two "gentlemen" and scan them with my eyes as they watch me carefully. The one leaning over me was tall, brown hair, brown eyes, shirt with what I guessed was a police logo on the left side, shotgun next to him.

The man leaning on the tree a bit away from us, tall, blue eyes, brown hair, buff, "Nice crossbow." I direct towards him as I sit up and wince at the pain running through my body. Ignoring the fact that this man currently had it pointing at my head. I look back up at him to see a confused look on his face and he slightly lowers it.

"So what'd I do wrong, _officer?_" I ask looking towards the brown eyed man before me as a smirk plays on my lips, rubbing my eyes to somehow rid myself of this headache. I hear silent chuckling from the "officer" as he sits himself on the dirt to my left, resting his back to the rough bark of the tree. "Fell out of a tree, lucky that Daryl here found ya. Would've been walker meat."

I nod in thought for a moment, "Walker?"

"Yeah, uh walker." He stutters, trying to think of a way to explain it. "'Cause their walking corpses."

"Ah." I nod, engulfing the three of us in silence.

"What'd you call 'em?" The man in front of us asks as he fully lowers his bow, being the first time I've heard him speak since I fully woke up. _'So he was the one that called me blondie.' _I think to myself, a slight smile at the thought of the old nickname.

"Geeks. My sister and her boyfriend though, they called them Biters. So it was kind of a back and forth thing." It was his turn to nod in thought. "And they-?" "Yeah." reply too quickly, lowering my head in the process. "I think so, anyway." I finish.

"What's your name?" The officer asks, making me once again realize he was beside me. Staring at him as I fight with myself on if I should tell him, I sigh. "Ashley, Ashley Capone. And yours gentlemen?" I answer, looking towards the dirt for a moment before the wounds on my legs caught my attention more. Eyeing it as if it's the devils work, _'not that I believe in that'_ I remind myself, before returning my attention to the fellow beside me. Noting his slightly widened eyes he seems to find his voice, "Shane Walsh, I believe we've spoken. This over there is Daryl, as I said before." I nod in acknowledgement towards the man, _Daryl_. now resting his back on a tree directly in front of us, though still standing with his crossbow to his side and he gives a slight nod in turn.

Returning my attention, "I believe we have, nice to finally meet you, Shane."

"We never heard from you after that, thought somethin' happened to ya." He replies as he eyes the wound on my shoulder. "Though we were partially right, beat yourself up a bit." He lightly touches it causing me to whimper and turn away, he quickly withdraws his hand back to his side. "Car crash. The tree fall probably didn't help either. I'm not bit, 'so don't worry." I say quickly, to which he nods. "We have a camp a few miles that way," he points to the west, before continuing, "We can help you fix that up." I chuckle lifelessly as he finishes, "That'd be nice, but only if you don't mind the company."

He simply nods towards the other man, _'Daryl.'_ I remind myself, as Daryl gives him a skeptical look for a moment, seeming to finally budge after what seems to be a heated wordless argument between the two. He simply swings his bow onto his back along with my bow and quiver then wordlessly points to the dead deer I'm to assume he carried to where we were and nodded for Shane to carry it, then stalks over and picks me up bridal style in an annoyed fashion. After senselessly protesting, I finally give up realizing he won't put me down till we get there, sighing in defeat I simply lay down and close my eyes, listening to the heartbeat of another human._ 'It's been awhile, since I've had human contact like this.'_ I think quietly to myself, blushing in embarrassment for even thinking that.


	4. New Home

Blinking myself awake, I open my eyes to find the roof of a dark green tent and feel the warmth of being tucked into a couple of white and light pink blankets wrapped around my being. Staying still for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of warmth, comfortableness, even a little of safety. Taking in the fresh smell of the woods. My eyes quick to move to the fabric door of the tent when the zipper sounds, entering is a tall, gruff looking man. The memories of yesterday flooding back to me. Daryl, was his name. He hesitated at the door for a moment when he saw me awake, opening his mouth yet no words come out. Then quickly shuffled to a corner of the tent where two bags, two quivers and two bows lay as he set down a folded sleeping bag that matched the tent's color.

"Ya fell asleep." He finally spoke, filling the air with his thick southern accent. Realizing I wasn't going to reply he continued, "Shane found your bag in the tree ya were sleepin' in." Finishing his sentence he picks up one of the two bags from the corner and gently sets it on the blankets filling your lap. "You were pretty banged up, so the girls here cleaned and wrapped you up. Ya' might wanna change into somethin' though, they're cleaning your clothes." Taking notice of my slight nod he quickly shuffles out of the tent, not forgetting to zip up the front window before he left.

Stepping out in a fresh pair of clothes, nothing fancy, just a long sleeve shirt, some black skinny jeans, my usual combat boots and my hair slipped into a pony tail that forms into a braid at the end. I turn immediately to zip the tent closed. Turning back abruptly and spinning on my heels when a hand taps my shoulder, to come face to face with kind blue eyes. "Hi, here are your clothes." She spoken, after giving my thanks and taking the folded fabric from her hands she continues, "I'm Carol, it's always nice to have other women to help out. What's yours?" She spoken quietly, as if hiding.

"Ashley, I'll be glad to help out Carol, it's been so long since I've even spoken to anyone." I beam. She nods in understanding until her name is called ruffly from a tent away from the others. I quickly see her hesitation and fear once the voice lingers above us. "Um, I should go. Goodbye." As she rushes away I quickly shout "Catch ya later!"

After taking a moment to watch Carol's back descend into the distance, deep into thought as to why she seemed fearful, a husky voice whispered beside me, "Wouldn' waste my time." Quickly looking towards the voice to find Daryl standing shoulder to shoulder with me as he watches her descend as well. "How come?" I speak just as quietly, loud enough that I know he would hear from being so close. "She doesn't like people helpin' her, probably makes matters worse." He speaks in the same tone. He looks towards me for a moment, seeming to be searching my face for something. I nod after a moment and he moves his head to the direction of the light fire going, insinuating to follow him as he walks towards it.

It's sunset, I must have only slept during the day. Sitting on a wooden log, I watch as Daryl walks up to a young blonde, late teen maybe. She flashes him a hesitant smile then hands him two plates. He walks over to me and extends a plate towards me, "Here." Giving him a thankful smile I take it, he huffs at the gesture and sits on the dirt to my left, leaning his back against the long log I'm sitting on instead of sitting on it. Taking note that we're a bit farther from the others, I look around, noticing all eyes were on me except a woman speaking to a young boy and an older man with a fishers hat looking at a watch.

I glance around once more when I realize someone is missing, my heart starts racing at the thought of a kind woman being lost after going through so much. I look around hurriedly, ignoring the movement beside me and instead listening to my surroundings, "What's wrong?" Daryl says awkwardly shifting to face me, you can tell he is not the kind to show worry, or comfort someone. "Carol." I'm quick to reply, putting away the rest of my thoughts as I continue to eye the area around us. "She eat's alone with her family." He says relaxing after realizing my worry.

Sighing with a silent "oh" escapes my lips. Feeling relieved to know the woman I had just met was well. After a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence a man that was sitting next to the woman and little boy head this direction, making me quick to stare at my bowl of soup. '_I'm not use to speaking to so many people.' _I think while staring at a chunk of what was probably the deer they caught earlier. "Ashley, is it?" His southern accent sticking out with his wording, not quite as thick as Daryl's but still very noticeable.

"Uh yeah. Hi nice to meet you!" I try to smile brightly, he chuckles at my attempt and continues, "Name's Rick. That over there is my wife Lori and my son Carl." He points towards the young boy and the woman, she sends a small wave my way and I beamingly return it. _'A whole family, wow.' _I smile at the thought of them living through this together. Such lucky folk. "I heard you had someone with you, max, was it?" My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry as I process what Rick had just said. Taking notice that when he said that Daryl's eyes shot up and he stared intently and curiously in my direction. Fighting back the blur coming to my eyes I reply shakily, "Maddox. My Dog. I lost her back at the highway after I flipped my car-She's been missing since." Rick stares at me for a moment in regret and understanding and I see Daryl's shoulders relax as he looks back down to his stew. "I see, sorry to ask. You've had a long day, get some rest soon." He whispers while patting my back before nodding to Daryl and heading back to his family. I could tell just then he'd be like a parental figure to me by the way he acted.

After awhile some started to head to their tents for the night, a few coming to greet me before they left, Andrea and her sister Amy, Dale the man that was playing with his watch, Carl came to meet me himself, Sophia who I found out was Carol's daughter, T-dog and Glenn who cracked a few jokes that even made Daryl smile, though he was trying to hide it. Who of which stayed in place the whole time, just watching everyone come up and greet me.

Once everyone except Daryl, Shane and I were left facing the fire in silence, Daryl tapped my wrist with two of his fingers and nodded his head toward the tent, nodding in agreement I stand up and start to dust myself off. "Night Shane." I whisper happy to get some peaceful sleep. He nodded towards me and I followed after Daryl. Then it hit me. With wide eyes I stopped abruptly which in turn he stopped in the same way and looked at me annoyed and curiously. "Don't feel like you have to let me stay in your tent, really I just need some rope then I can sleep up there. It's no problem!" He follows my arm to the tree I'm pointing to, then he rolls his eyes at my sudden statement, grabs my arm and pulls me to the tent. "If I didn' want ya to, ya wouldn't be." He says flatly.

Ignoring the thoughts that popped up in my mind after that statement. I watched as he opened the tent and stepped in, me following suit. Sitting on the pink blankets that I was once sleeping on as he grabbed the green sleeping bag from the corner then laid it out on the other side of the two person tent. "Goodnight Daryl." I whisper, after a few moments of silence I lay down and start to drift off. Right before I hear him mutter a gruff, "'Night."


End file.
